Can't Handle It
by babyskybluex3
Summary: Jesse leaves the house to go to Florida for a new jingle business. He quit working with Joey and started to find a partner that wouldn't fool off. As soon as he leaves for the flight, he...


Summary:  
Jesse is not partners with Joey anymore and is now leaving for Florida for a Jingle business. Jesse had no second chance for this preposterous accident. He had too much things going on...and now's he just go...

--Chapter one: Leaving--

Jesse was packing his things to go to Florida for a Jingle Business and to meet a new partner. He drained Joey down the toilet and quit working with him. Jesse wanted a partner who wouldn't fool around unlike a little someone. Now he's absolutely done packing his things, mostly Elvis things. Go figure. He heads downstairs. 

"Bye, Everyone!" as soon as Jesse said that the family hurried downstairs.

Everyone huddles around him and gives him lots of hugs and kisses. Becky leans in and gives him a smooch on the lips. Nicky and Alex holds out there tiny, little arms just for a last hug til' he comes back. In return, Jesse gives a kiss on their soft little heads.

"We're all gonna' miss ya Jess," Danny says as he helps Jesse bring down his bags.

Michelle then replys,"Don't you forget me Mister"  
Jesse picks her up, "I won't ever forget you, munchkin. By the way, I'll only be gone for a week. I won't be gone forever."

Jesse gives a big kiss on Michelle's cheek and puts her down on the floor.

Becky gives him a kiss and says,"I'm gonna' miss you sweetheart"  
"God mercy!" as Jesse always replies after a little something.

Jesse and Becky kisses...very long. Then Kimmy pops up at the doorway.

"Hey, Tanneritos!" Kimmy yells, "And you guys...get a room"  
Jesse being sarcastic, "How nice of you barge in Kimmy"  
"Kimmy!" DJ says surprisingly, "What are you doing here"  
"I just need some toilet paper," Kimmy whispers, "My dad needs it."

Everyone has a digusted face on.

Danny was wondering, "Kimmy, couldn't you just go to the convenient store right across the street"  
"Yeah, but then I would have to borrow some "ka-ching."

Kimmy raised both her eyebrows up and down.

"You know what?"

Danny runs upstairs and gets the toilet paper and comes down with one.

"Why thanks, Mr. T!" Kimmy said gladly.  
"So, can you please head out of the front door?" Danny said being so hurrying.  
Kimmy frowned. "Fine. And by the way, I never needed the toilet paper. HA! But thanks for the toilet paper Tanneritos!"

Everyone rolls their eyes. And Kimmy walks back home.

Jesse them replies, "You guys were saying...?"

Stephanie pops up. "Oh Uncle Jesse, I'm gonna' miss you so much!"

She gives him a very big, tight hug.

Jesse was crushed and Steph accidentely hugged his hair too. "Steph. Steph! I get it...Don't ruin the hair..eh"  
Stephanie answering, "Oh, sorry 'bout that"  
"Just give me that hug when I come back...okay"  
"I promise." Stephanie says as knowing that she will give him that hug when he does come back.

Jesse didn't know how that promise meant so much to Stephanie...it did mean so much. Stephanie was afraid of another earthquake that could occur and she wanted to say it if Jesse will...you know.

Joey trying to grin, "Yeah, Jess. Hope you have a good trip."

Joey always has a funny expression on hand when someone leaves for a trip...like a Goofy one since Jesse's going to Florida...but unfortunately not today. Joey was still mad about Jesse deciding to get another partner. He hoped that he misses his flight and never gets there.

DJ then replying to get everyone all cheery, "Yeah, Uncle Jesse. Have a good trip to Florida"  
"Thanks, Deej."

"Okay ya'll. Don't do anything fun without me." Jesse grabbed his suitcase.

"But you'll be gone for a whole week!" Michelle said sadly.  
Becky replies, "It's just a saying honey"  
"Oh, in that case, let's have a party!" Danny then pops in, "Oh no no no! I just cleaned this whole place yesterday!  
Jesse then quickly saying, "Can I leave now?"

The taxi honks two times.

"Okay okay! Don't have a cow! Bye everyone! And none of ya guys, don't ya dare touch my new Elvis suit in my closet!" Jesse squinted his eyes at them.

"We know! We know!" Everyone hearing it for the hundreth time.

Jesse rolls his suitcase and heads out of the front door to the taxi. The trunk closes and Jesse gets in the car and waves to everyone. They all wave back like every other time someone leaves for a trip.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Chapter 2: The Airport--

Jesse was riding the taxi to the airport. He had his ticket in hand and ready to go. But he had this fairly strange feeling about something, but didn't know what. 


End file.
